Messy Little Raindrops
by I-Have-A-Dark-Side
Summary: Outtakes from A Drop in the Ocean... It was just her luck, Paul's imprint turned up and then to top it all off, Sam's brother imprinted on her. This is what happened...
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Outtakes from A Drop in the Ocean. __It was just her luck, Paul's imprint turned up and then to top it all off, Sam's brother imprinted on her. This is what happened..._

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters, places etc. belong to their respective owners. _

_**AN: **__So because of popular demand here is a mini story or outtakes if you like of what happened once Stefan imprinted on Bella and the events that followed. This won't be a very long sub story with probably no more than 5 or 6 chapters but I hope you enjoy it..._

* * *

**Messy Little Raindrops**

**Chapter One- Tangled Web of Bonds**

**Bella POV**

_Previously..._

_It was then that I noticed the man behind Sam; his brother._

_He was shorter the Sam but he was broader and his features more defined. I put on a smile and stepped around Sam to greet him properly._

_"Hi, I'm Bella," I looked up, straining my neck to look at him._

_He stayed silent, I frowned. He was staring at me, his eyes locked on mine._

_"Oh God," I heard a distant voice say, Sam's voice._

_It took me a moment, maybe I was in denial maybe I didn't think it could really be happening but I had seen the look so many times I couldn't deny it._

_Sam's brother, a complete stranger, had imprinted ... on me._

I stared at him, in shock and awe. I felt nothing of what I heard imprinting felt like. I felt a connection but I didn't want to jump his bones or profess my love for him. No, it was more of a sense calmness that overcame me. I wanted to sit him down and spill my secrets and laugh and talk. He felt like the best friend I had been missing since Jacob imprinted.

He smiled then, as if waking from a trance. "Hi, I'm Stefan."

I smiled back, feeling lighter than I had in a while. "It's nice to meet you Stefan."

His smile didn't leave and I found myself smiling right back. It was odd, despite everything I felt happy, or at least I didn't feel completely overwhelmed with despair.

"I erm," he began, his words stalled and stuttered. "I don't know what just happened." He said his brows furrowing in confusion.

I glanced at Sam, hoping he would help. I knew everything about imprinting but I didn't really know how to explain it, not to a wolf at least.

Sam understood and stepped forwards clapping his brother on the back. "I'll explain, come with me."

Stefan seemed reluctant to leave me but I smiled and nodded and with a bit more persuasion he left out the back with Sam. As soon as he left my shoulder sagged, everything came rushing back, Paul, Rachel... my baby.

I flopped back onto the sofa with a sigh as I closed my eyes. Everything was a mess and yet I didn't feel completely lost or alone. I knew that even if Paul chose Rachel I would have Stefan and the thought of being without Paul didn't hurt as much as it should. It hurt for sure but it wasn't crippling not like it had been before Stefan had imprinted on me.

"Are you ok?" I felt the sofa dip as Emily sat down beside me.

I opened one eye and peeked at her. "No," I said before smiling though there was no trace of humour. "But I will be. I have to believe that don't I!"

She placed her hand on mine and squeezed softly in reassurance. "Everything will be fine Bella. You'll see. I'm sure everything will work out."

I nodded but I didn't quite believe it. Paul still hadn't been in touch and I wondered if Rachel was still there in mine and Pauls home. I wondered if she had won him over, convinced him that it was she he was meant to be with. _She's right though, he imprinted on her for a reason. _I stopped myself there I wouldn't, no I couldn't, let myself believe that it was Rachel that was supposed to be with Paul, no, it was me and I didn't care what fate said.

Paul was my soul-mate and I his. I would fight for that, I would fight for Paul and the family we could become.

_Messy Little Raindrops_

I must have fallen asleep because a warm hand stroking my cheek woke me. "Paul," I mumbled sleepily, I was vaguely aware I was also smiling after dreaming about Paul and I and our child.

"No," the voice was male but it was not Paul's. I opened my eyes to find Stefan smiling sadly down over me. "It's me."

My smile slipped for a moment before returning. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before looking to Stefan. He was watching me, his expression unreadable.

"Sam told you?" I asked softly knowing the answer already.

He nodded, "He told me about imprinting but also a little bit about you and your situation."

I tensed slightly. "He told you about Paul?"

Stefan nodded before taking her hand in his. "I'm here for you, whatever happens."

I smiled softly before sighing. "He also told you about Rachel I presume?"

Stefan nodded again.

"What about Jacob?" I asked finally, wondering if Sam had just given his brother my whole life story.

But to that Stefan frowned, "I know the name but no, Sam hasn't really spoken about him."

I nodded, and sighed in relief while thinking at least he didn't know the whole of my tragic back story.

"What is it about this Jacob?" Stefan pried with concerned soft eyes.

I shook my head and did my best to smile, "that's a long story, one that should be told at a later time."

Stefan accepted that and we fell into silence. Every passing minute hurt a little more. I wanted Paul; I needed to speak to him. I needed him to tell me what was happening; it was the not knowing that was killing me.

I had realised I'd been bouncing my legs until Stefan placed a hand on me knee to still me. "You'll wear a while in the rug," he said with a kind smile.

I sagged back into the sofa. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess." I sighed and turned my head to look at him. "Last night my boyfriends imprint turned up, I came here so they could talk but I've heard nothing from him since. Then you turn up and imprint on me and I don't know what to think or feel." I closed my eyes feeling tears start to well.

I found myself clutching my stomach. I was with child, Paul's child, and it grew inside me yet I did not know if my child would grow up with his father or if we would be cast aside for the bond of an imprint.

"Bella," Stefan began. "It's going to be ok you know." He pinched my chin softly and turned my head to face him. My eyes flickered open and landed upon his handsome kind face. "We share a bond and though I know you love Paul and it is him you want, I will be here for you, not in the same way but I will be here."

My smile was sad as the salty tears began to slide down my cheek, "thank you." I whispered.

"What are imprints for, right!" he said with a soft laugh.

Neither of us heard the door open and neither of us saw as he stilled at Stefan's words.

"WHAT!" that was when we noticed Paul.

* * *

_**AN: **__Dun dun dunnn... so what do you think? I know you all know how the story ends but I hope you are enjoying the insight into what happened. I would love to hear your thoughts so please let me know. Continue or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__So so so sorry for the long wait. I feel terrible but I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I want to say a massive thank you to you all. 50 reviews for the first chapter alone is just crazy, please keep it up and keep letting me know what you think. Your thoughts and opinions really do matter to me._

_Finally, thank you to everyone (again) for reviewing/following/favouriting it means a lot to me. Anyway, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**Messy Little Raindrops **

**Chapter Two- Imprint Drama**

**Bella POV**

_Previously..._

_"Bella," Stefan began. "It's going to be ok you know." He pinched my chin softly and turned my head to face him. My eyes flickered open and landed upon his handsome kind face. "We share a bond and though I know you love Paul and it is him you want, I will be here for you, not in the same way but I will be here."_

_My smile was sad as the salty tears began to slide down my cheek, "thank you." I whispered._

_"What are imprints for, right!" he said with a soft laugh._

_Neither of us heard the door open and neither of us saw as he stilled at Stefan's words._

_"WHAT!" that was when we noticed Paul._

I leapt from the couch, relief flooding through me to see him. My Paul. I noted happily that Rachel was nowhere in sight and it gave me hope. Of course I was so blinded by happiness to see Paul that it took me a moment to realise the look of pure anger on his features and the way his body was shaking, like the pack did, when they were about to phase.

I instinctively took a step backwards while my hand settling over my stomach unconsciously. I was thinking only one thing _if he phases near me we could lose the baby. _

I looked between the man I loved and the man that imprinted on me and saw that things were going to escalate and quickly. I also realised what had gotten Paul so mad, if he had heard us talking he would assume the worst, that Stefan had imprinted on me and that we would, at some point, be a couple.

There was no time to explain to Paul that he was wrong, he was shaking to the point that his form began to blur. I idly realised that the only things stopping him from phasing was probably me, between himself and Stefan.

"Bella, you should leave," Stefan said from behind me, his voice low and soft.

His voice seemed to be the final straw for Paul. He lunged giving me only enough to time to move out of the way before he was on top of Stefan, throwing punches at any part of him that he could reach.

They quickly rolled their way out of the house, pushing and punching one another though I noted that Stefan wasn't attacking, merely defending. It took my mind back to when Jacob and Paul had fought and Paul had later told me that he hadn't fought back because he knew hurting Jacob would hurt me.

This time it was Stefan not fighting back in fears of hurting the man I loved. _How many men would get beaten to a pulp at the hands of another I cared about? _I thought with some self hatred. It was my fault, in some shape or form, most of the time.

Emily found me, several moments later and came to sit beside me. Sam on the other hand taking one look at the partly destroyed living room and then hearing the roars of two wolves from outside, he gave me a concerned look before running out the house. I watched him go and saw him shift before running off into the trees.

_Bring them back safely _I silently prayed.

"What happened Bella?" Emily whispered softly while wrapping an arm around me.

I deflated, my shoulders sagging and my back falling against the back of the couch. It always seemed to be one thing after another. Nothing could ever be easy but of course if anything was easy then it wouldn't be my life.

First vampires, then shapeshifters, imprints, shapeshifters again, imprints _again, _pregnancy, oh...and imprints again!

It would be comical if it wasn't actually my life.

I turned to Emily, on the verge of tears. "Paul thinks Stefan imprinted on me."

Emily frowned, "well, he did." She pointed out carefully.

I sighed, "I know but he thinks it's like a proper imprint," I wasn't doing very well at explaining myself. "I think he thinks that Stefan and I will be together, like you and Sam. Jared and Kim."

"Why would he think that?" She asked softly, confusion evident in her voice.

A single tear slid down my cheek, "because if he heard even a little of what we were talking about then it would seem that way."

Realisation flashed across Emily's features.

It was my fault, I knew it and I knew that if I lost him I couldn't blame anyone but me. I would have presumed the very same thing he had and all I could do was hope that he would calm down enough so he could hear the truth.

"Is it that way?" she asked quietly, she almost seemed afraid to ask.

I shook my head automatically. "No, it doesn't feel romantic." I began. "It feels like a bond, yes, but only of friendship. It's like he's the bestfriend I need, after losing Jacob."

Emily reached for my hand. She smiled softly. "I understand and I'm sure Paul will to, when he listens." She finished with a small, slightly forced laugh.

I smiled, "it's getting him to listen which is the difficult part."

We waited for what seemed like hours. In that time my thoughts drifted all over the place, from thinking about the baby, to what happened between Paul and Rachel, to what was happening outside with Paul and Stefan and how I was going to tell Paul he was going to be a father... that we were going to be a family, if he wanted to be.

It was torture, waiting for him to return. For them both to return. My love for Stefan though only platonic was still strong, only second to my love for Paul and our child. It was odd, thinking of loving someone I'd never met, who was not even a fully grown little baby but I did, I loved my child with all my heart and I had done since finding out I was pregnant.

It seemed like half the day had gone when I saw Sam. I shot up, racing to the back door to see Sam, Stefan and Paul emerging from the trees. They were all covered in dirt but what made me gasp was the sight of Stefan. His face was bruised and swollen; his chest bore the marks of several severe looking claw marks and his blood, he was splattered with his own blood.

I turned my eyes to Paul; his head was hung down low. He knew I was angry. I stormed over to him, not listening to Stefan protesting that he was in fact fine. I turned to him when he said that, eyeing his wounds again, "you look far from fine Stefan." I snapped. I wasn't angry at him and he knew it. He smiled softly at me before following Sam into the house leaving Paul and I alone.

"Bella I-"he began. I stopped him.

"You could have killed him Paul," I said my voice all of a sudden not holding any anger at all. Instead I just sounded tried, as tired as I felt. I ran my hands over my face in frustration.

There was so much we needed to talk about. It was hard to know where to begin.

"Bella," I felt his presence before me. I felt his hands wrap around my wrist before he pulled my hands away from my face. We locked eyes, his filled with sorrow, guilt and love. "I'm sorry. I was angry, I jumped to conclusions to quickly and I was mistaken. Stefan will be a good friend to you."

I smiled; relieved they had been able to get through to him. I let him wrap his arms around me and draw me into his chest. He was familiar, warm and oh so comforting. His embrace was enough to make me forget all the worries I had, all the question I needed to ask and all the answers I needed to hear. For several moments I indulged in forgetting everything but Paul... but reality was always there and it needed my attention.

"We need to talk," I whispered against his chest.

Paul nodded, "yes but shall we go home first?" he said with a soft smile, pushing back several of my stray hairs that had found their way into my eyes.

"Is she gone?" I asked softly.

He tensed; he knew who I was talking about, of course! The conversation we were about to have would also have involve her, he knew and I knew it. We would have to speak about her and what was happening.

He pulled back silently and I was shocked to see a smile on his lips. "She won't be bothering us anymore." He whispered happily.

I frowned, wondering how easily he could dismiss the subject. "She's your imprint Paul; we have to talk about her!"

His smile grew further my confusion, "no, she's not. Not anymore."

I stood still, not believing my ears. "What?" I managed to get out around the ball of emotion that was welling up inside me.

His smile was large and infectious, "The bond is gone. The imprint broke!"

I found myself laughing and smiling along with him. It was a miracle and something I had never expected. Maybe, just maybe, things would be ok!

* * *

_**AN:**_ _So what do you think? Let me know... next chapter Paul finds out he's going to be a daddy!_


End file.
